This invention relates to a steering system for an outboard motor, and more particularly to a steering system for an outboard motor which is adapted to reduce steering force and improve the operability.
A steering system which has been conventionally used for an outboard motor is typically constructed in such a manner as shown in FIG. 7. More specifically, the conventional steering system includes a steering wheel 101 fixedly mounted on a steering shaft 103, on which a drum 105 is also fixedly mounted. A cable 107 is wound at one end thereof on the drum 105 and arranged so as to extend to an outboard motor 109. Then, the cable 107 is connected at the other end thereof to a guide member 111. The cable 107 is substantially received in a sleeve 113. To the guide member 111 is connected a steering rod 115, which is then connected to an oscillation lever 117 fixed on the outboard motor 109.
In the conventional steering system constructed as described above, when the steering wheel 101 is rotated in a desired direction, the steering shaft 103 is rotated in the same direction, leading to rotation of the drum 105. The rotation of the drum 105 causes the cable 107 to be wound on or delivered from the drum 105. This results in the oscillation lever 115 and therefore the outboard motor 109 to be pivotally moved, to thereby carry out desired steering.
Unfortunately, in the conventional steering system, a large amount of steering force is required to carry out steering because friction significantly occurs between the cable 107 and the sleeve 113, to thereby cause much force to be required to operate the steering wheel 101. This leads to deterioration of the operability and fails to satisfactorily keep feeling of the steering. In particular, when the steering operation of the steering system is carried out against the reaction force of a propeller (not shown) of the outboard motor 109, it is required to increase steering force, so that there is a possibility of failing to rapidly accommodate an emergency such as a sudden turn required to avoid an obstacle.